Sweet Love and Revenge Prolog and Chapters 13
by SexySin204
Summary: This is a story about Sonny Corinthoes and Reese Marshall and thier Romance and also Ric and about them all getting ultimate Revenge on Alexis in a way she least expects...


This is a Sonny and Reese Story and also a Ric Story and if your an Alexis Fan Period I suggest you NOT read this Story lol and if your a Ric and Alexis fan I Really Suggest you NOT Read this Story lol..Ok Warning out of the way loll...

Prolog

Its set about a month in the future and Reese is still living at Sonny's and while the world thinks there sleeping together actually they have not as of Yet...she is still living their and they are quasi dating but mainly having conversations and bonding with a few Kisses thrown in but are clearly falling for each other just taking it slow

In the meantime Ric is about fed up with Alexis but has a scheme that he thinks just might work and the first chapter is about setting some of that up and btw sense I am a Journey fan although this Story is not about them Jason and Courtney have reunited and remarried but they only have a supporting role in this Story so if you like or love Reese and Sonny together and dont mind Ric with Rachel and would love to see the two brothers get ultimate Revenge on Alexis then Sit back and enjoy this Story of Twisted Revenge Sonny and Ric Style lol

Its an Action/Adventure,Romance and Revenge all thrown together in one twisted tale lol and btw while IM sure some of the Legal action in this Story is Illegal oh well its fiction and set in Port Charles loll and oh Alexis is still Pregnant with Ric's child

Chapter One "Sweet Love and Revenge"

Ric came in to Sonny's house needing to talk to Sonny and at first Sonny did not want to see him but reluctantly he did and as the two brothers faced each other for once Sonny started listening and slowly he smiled he liked what Ric had to say and knew this would work and the two brothers shook hands forging at least an uneasy alliance with one common goal when it came to Alexis and her future...

In the meantime Alexis was at home unaware that her future as of this moment was about to be changed forever for she had no idea her husband was meeting with Sonny Corinthoes the father of their child Kristina...

A little later the door burst open and Ric came striding in and he looked happy for once as he strode over to her his handsome face smiling as he looked at her oddly realizing she had very little power for in his jacket pocket he had the keys to control her and oddly it felt great...

Alexis was startled as he faced her and demanded to know what he was doing for he seemed different somehow...

He said Alexis I have news for you...she looked at him and their was a questioning look on her face as he announced triumphantly that they would be moving in with Sonny at his mansion and the movers would be there within the hour

Alexis shook her head and said No I am not moving and Ric said oh really Arching one Eyebrow I thought you might say that, so I went to a Judge today and out of his pocket Ric Lansing produced a legal envelope saying this copy is for you Alexis and its all legal

Alexis looked in horror...this was saying that either she moved in to the Corinthos mansion for at least six months or she lost all rights to Kristina who's care would be split legally between Ric and Sonny jointly and legally...

It also stated that the only way she would retain any rights to see Kristina is if she remained married to Ric for at least the next Six months and agreed to live in that house with Sonny and with Ric and there was also another little passage in there that said and whoever else Sonny wanted to live at the house with them and Alexis would have no say...

Ric stared triumphantly at Alexis knowing all the power was his and also there was one more thing she was to be assigned a guard to watch over her all times and he was careful to point that out to her gleefully happy...

He also told her that Kristina and Violet where already at the mansion and Kristina was playing with her Brothers quite happily...

Alexis sat on the couch in horror letting it all sink in and Ric was not quite done he had one more document that gave him the right to make decisions about their unborn child and he had decided that there unborn child and the mother should reside at Sonny's with him...

She stared in horror at these documents and he gave her time but would not leave the room although there was an armed guard already outside the house who was to be her armed guard for she had been given an armed guard and Chauffeur as well

For a good fifteen minutes they both sat in silence as Alexis reread everything and the horror sank in more and more...

Ric was quite pleased as he looked at the woman he once loved and knew this was only the first part of the revenge he and Sonny had planned for her...

Sonny in the meantime was talking to Reese explaining to her that Ric and Alexis where coming to live with them and at first she was a little horrified but then she began to understand

Sonny cleared his throat he seemed a little nervous and edgy as he asked her to let him cook for her in his private kitchen and Dining room separate from the Main Kitchen and smiling she agreed not realizing he was going to ask her a very important question that night trying not to fiddle with something in his pocket

Chapter 2

Sonny looked deeply in to Reese's eyes and he felt something he had never thought he would ever feel again and that was peace as they sat together facing each other over the Dinner he had cooked for her, there was Grilled Salmon and Salad and also Wine for both of them...

He reached in to his pocket and felt the ring sitting there and he knew what he wanted to do and he saw Reese's eyes widen as he bent down in front of her on one knee and looking up at her he asked her for her hand telling her she was the only woman he wanted to be with and his eyes looked deep in to her eyes searching for an answer

As for Reese she was feeling all different emotions at once and she couldn't believe that Sonny Corinthoes was on one knee asking her to marry him but he was and he poured his heart out to her staring deep in to her eyes his voice quivering..

"I love you Reese, in every way I can and I want to have a chance to prove that to you over and over again, when I first met you I was not sure honestly what to think, but then I realized I was facing someone I could love and love deeply, this scared me so I came across as way to cocky and sure of myself but really inside I was feeling something I had never felt before...emotions I did not know existed anymore, you fill me with something and I want to know more of it and I need it and I need you in my life not in any other way but as my wife...I will not always be the perfect husband or man with you but I want to be and my life as you know is very rocky and not stable at times but I want you in it, I dont want to control you or tell you what to do and I love your passion and commitment to life and hope you want to share your life with me and even though others might say I married you for other reasons, the truth is I want to marry you because I love you and I can not imagine living my life with out you as my wife experiencing the highs and the lows together as a Team"

By this time Reese was silently crying as the beautiful words washed over and was not just the words it was his trembling voice and how he locked eyes with her refusing to look away or look down but totally locked in on her and her feelings...the tears where slipping soundlessly down her face as she absorbed the words and the look in his eyes that she had never seen before this was a rare glimpse in to his soul and in to his heart and Reese was stunned...

She simply nodded as he slipped the ring on her finger at first so over come with emotion that she could barely speak and then she moved feeling the ring on her finger and Reese who was never one for big emotional outbursts as sonny was not either felt something move in her heart that she had never felt in a long time...

That she could find love honest love that was strong and capable of lasting most anything and that would grow in time...this time when Sonny came up off his knees and they stood there face to face things where different for both of them...

Not only was she wearing his ring but there emotions where raw on there faces as this time they faced each other as a man and woman who where beginning the long path of fully loving each other and as their lips met this time was different for though they had kissed before and almost had sex at one point this was much more emotional and heart felt in every way that mattered.

They heard noises as Max knocked on the door interrupting there passionate kiss and both smiled knowing this was the first in a long line of interruptions that probably faced them and even as Sonny opened the door he gazed back at Reese and just for a moment she saw his eyes where still soft and vulnerable and even as he shrugged his shoulders as she could hear Alexis's Voice and knew Sonny was preparing to become the Mob Boss that was a part of him for she was under no illusions as to who this man was that she had just agreed to marry and spend the rest of her life with...

Sonny blocked the door for a moment to his private quarters giving Reese just a few seconds to compose herself as she also stepped forward next to him presenting a solid unit as Alexis demanded to know what he was doing forcing her to live in this house with them and then stopping when she saw Reese giving her that Cod impersonal demanding that Agent Marshall leave immedently and Sonny without blinking said my Fiancee goes no where and he placed his arm around her waist reassuring Reese that he wanted her their that she was family to him...

Alexis couldn't believe that Sonny was going to marry this woman and she sniffed turning her nose up at them as she then got back to the subject at hand and Sonny raised his hand and said enough...we will decide everything tommoro and he turned to Ric asking if he could take Alexis to her rooms and they would also discuss everything later after Dinner and Ric smiled nodding and looking at Reese standing there he said congratulations Ms Marshall...

Chapter 3

Alexis was mad, she could not believe that Sonny had just dismissed her so casually slamming the door in her face before she had a chance to really talk to him about how this was not going to work and how she was going to be taking Kristina and leaving as soon as possible and when she went to find Kristina she found her playing with her brothers and Carly was their as well as she had dropped the children off to be with their father over night.

Carly was just getting ready to leave when she noticed Alexis and Ric and she wrinkled her nose at them, figuring something was going on as it usually was with Alexis. Alexis immediately went in to a tirade towards Carly trying to get Carly to understand the horror of having to move in here with Kristina and Ric.

Carly turned towards Ric and said I really feel for you, then she turned to Alexis and said well I actually feel sorry for Sonny and Reese having to share space with you, they have more patience then I do and with that she swept out heading out telling Leticia that she would be back for the boys tomorrow at about 1:00pm so that Sonny would have time with them…

As she left She saw Sonny and Reese and her eyes flashed sympathy at them having to deal with Alexis, for although she was not exactly friendly with Reese, she felt for any woman having to deal with Alexis and then she saw the ring on Reese's finger and came forward and Carly Corinthoes knew right then that things had changed but strangely she was all right with it for she herself was finding peace and she was also glad that Alexis was not her problem and now would be someone else's problem.

Its not that Carly had suddenly changed she was still Carly, she just was on her way to meet Lorenzo and that made her happy and she was glad not to have to be involved in all of this except for her children so she looked at the ring looked up and said congratulations Sonny and Reese and neither of them knew what to say as she left except thank you.


End file.
